Fruto Prohibido
by SurNy
Summary: Lucy sabía que el contacto entre sus dos razas estaba prohibido. Sin embargo, ignorando absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez le importó, e incluso manchando su puro corazón, hizo hasta lo imposible por tener el corazón de ese mortal de cabellos rosas. [AU] [Ooc] [NaLu]
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! He aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Un AU que roza con el Ooc –lo advertí en el summary-. Aquí algunas cosas estarán cambiadas, espero que no les moleste. Sin nada que decir, pasen.**

 **Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la historia original pertenece a Hitoshizuku-P, yo solo la he adaptado a los personajes de Fairy Tail basándome en la canción y novela.**

* * *

El color negro en los trajes y vestido eran sinónimo de elegancia en la nobleza, Natsu era consciente de ello y aun así no disfrutaba mucho el color. Sus padres y su hermano mayor le habían prohibido el uso de su color favorito: el llamativo rojo. Para el Dragneel menor fue una completa decepción, sin embargo, y con el pasar de los años, terminó aceptándolo como una parte de su vida. Siempre esperó que su aceptación el color depresivo hubiera sido la misma que con los demás deberes que tenía como noble, pero no fue así. Pronto cumpliría sus dieciocho años, y no había terminado sus estudios. Su querido hermano mayor había fallecido hace cuatro años, sus padres se encontraban en sus últimos años, él era el único heredero y no podía rendirse.

—Amo Natsu, ¿se encuentra bien? —Mirajane era una de sus tantas criadas, pero era la más cercana. Fue la única que lo consoló después de la muerte de su hermano. Volteó a ver y comprobó que tenía una mirada llena de preocupación. Se encontraba en su estudio, intentando aprender de la economía actual de Magnolia, pero le era imposible concentrarse. El más leve sonido le distraía completamente. Negó lentamente mientras daba un suspiro.

—No es nada, solo es un poco difícil de aprender, eso es todo… —murmuró. La cara de preocupación de Mirajane se transformó en una sonrisa dulce, lo cual no le gustó para nada a Natsu, pues sabía mejor que nadie que eso significaba una sola cosa: maldad.

—Si quiere puedo llamar a la señorita Erza, ella no tendría inconvenientes para enseñarle, tal y como en la infancia de ambos. —Natsu negó rápidamente, completamente nervioso ante la recomendación de la Strauss. Mirajane solo soltó una risilla ante la reacción de su amo.

—Lisanna es una mujer afortunada, casarse con alguien como usted… —cambió de repente de tema. Natsu no parecía muy entusiasmado, pero aun así solo asintió y siguió con su papeleo. Lisanna Auguria era su prometida, sus padres junto a los de ella lo planearon así desde que ambos nacieron. Fueron amigos de la infancia, se llevaban muy bien, él estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba y él.

* * *

Gray organizó sus papeles mientras salía de Tenrou, el lugar sagrado de los ángeles. Suspiró cansado, la reunión fue, tal y como suponía, aburrida, larga y poco relevante. Estaba seguro que los contratos con los demonios habían bajado considerablemente, tenía pruebas de ello, mas su rival de toda la vida contradijo sin argumento alguno. Lyon era popular entre los ángeles de menor rango, pero no le sorprendería saber que estaba saliendo con la joven Meredy, hermana menor de uno de los ángeles de mayor rango: Ultear. Ese simple noviazgo y ese simple desagrado pudieron haber evitado la salvación de muchos. Desplegó sus alas blancas y se dirigió hasta cierta nube pequeña. Aterrizó al lado de un árbol, y ahí se encontraba una chica dormida en una rama. Sonrió al ver lo descuidada que era, así que, sin ningún cuidado para evitar despertarla, tomó una manzana que crecía muy cerca del lugar donde dormía la chica y se la lanzó, haciendo que abriera los ojos sobre-saltada.

— ¡¿Q-qué ha pasado?! —preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro rápidamente, al parecer sin notar a Gray— ¡¿Un demonio?! —El azabache le tocó el hombro, intentando calmarla. Ella era Lucy, su compañera. Era un ángel relativamente joven, con tan solo dieciséis años. La rubia era una especie de intento en hacer a los ángeles más humanos, convirtiéndolos en mortales hasta los dieciocho. El objetivo de esto era que se mantuvieran más en la Tierra que en el Cielo –obviamente sin contacto humano alguno-. Esos _nuevos_ ángeles eran odiados por los arcángeles. Ellos se sentían como seres muy superiores a los humanos, tener a esa nueva sub-especie parecía una ofensa Pero él era la excepción, y con mucho gusto aceptó a Lucy como su compañera. La había visto crecer y se sintió muy… bien. ¿Así se sentían los humanos? Entendió perfectamente el propósito de Dios al hacer esto. Lucy era una chica lista, solo le faltaba experiencia. Él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años llevaba, probablemente llegaría al milenio.

—Mavis nos ha encomendado una misión, una misión en el mundo humano. —anunció con una sonrisa. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en sorpresa y se transformaron en pura emoción. No era la primera vez que iban al mundo humano, pero de todas formas eran pocas veces cuando lo hacían. Mavis era lo más parecido a Dios, por lo que ella encomendaba todas las misiones importantes y solo ella lo hacía. Si los enviaba a la Tierra ella misma, era realmente serio.

* * *

 **Bueno, Lisanna no tiene una relación sanguínea con Mirajane, y era completamente necesario. Espero que no presente ningún problema :D.**

 **El capítulo fue corto, lo sé, pero no es más que un mísero prólogo –ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí la continuación de esta historia, je. NaLu fans, por favor, tengan mucha paciencia, Natsu aparecerá al final. Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

No entendía exactamente el concepto de moda humano, puesto que con tantas culturas distintas se solía confundir, sin embargo, el vestido blanco que observaba era, en pocas palabras, hermoso. El blanco era su color favorito, al igual que el de todos los ángeles. Pero ese vestido tenía mucho más; tenía un encaje dorado en la falda y un fino escote en forma de corazón. Lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran las finas mangas que poseía. ¿A qué tela pertenecía, ceda? Se hubiera quedado a admirar los demás detalle por más tiempo, si no hubiese sido por la mano de Gray jalando la suya, para que continuaran caminando. No entendía muy bien los horarios humanos, pero con lo oscuro que era, suponía que todos estaban durmiendo y por eso las calles estaban vacías, aunque no supondría un problema que estuviesen llenas, pues los humanos no pueden ver a los ángeles de ninguna manera.

— ¿Crees que encontremos lo que buscamos? —Gray no respondió a su pregunta. Un libro, eso era lo que buscaban. No obstante, no sabía que relevancia podría tener para el cielo, y el arcángel respondía sus preguntas con un cruel silencio. Gray solía ser frío con todos, pero ella era la excepción. ¿Por qué en esos momentos la trataba con tanta indiferencia? ¿Acaso la misión era más importante de lo que parecía? Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bosque, Gray paró.

—Es importante separarnos. Así ahorraremos tiempo, debemos encontrar _ese_ libro pronto. —Empezó a sudar frío ante la recomendación del azabache. Él permanecía sereno, pero estaba segura de que no le agradaba la idea de dejarla ir—. Sé que es difícil, pero es necesario. Te he preparado para esto, lo harás bien. —Miró el cinturón que tenía la rubia—. Eres buena con la pistola, te pondrás defender de lo que sea. Y créeme, Juvia se ha asegurado de rastrear a todos los demonios, no habrá ninguno en Magnolia, la zona en la que estarás. —Aunque las palabras de Gray lograron calmarla un poco, no lo suficiente. Había visto a muchos humanos, pero nunca a un demonio y no quería que esa fuera su primera vez. Se preguntaba que, al igual que los ángeles, tendrían apariencias humanas, pero cabía la gran posibilidad de que no fuera así. Cabellos completamente oscuros, sin excepción, con los dientes cubiertos de sangre y unos ojos que negros que no desprendían algo más que "maldad", esas eran las características básicas de los demonios, y no le gustaba como sonaba.

Antes de que ella pronunciara alguna palabra u objeción, Gray desplegó sus alas y partió a _Hocus_. Quiso seguirlo, pero sus alas eran muy pequeñas como para seguirle. Dio una fuerte patada al árbol más cercano e hizo un puchero.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Ahora cómo llegaré al bendito pueblo?! —Estuvo así, completamente enojada y pisando el suelo por unos minutos, hasta que suspiró en un intento de tranquilizarse. Obviamente Gray no la dejaría varada en el mundo humano, el bosque en el que estaba debía de ser un lugar muy cercano a Magnolia. Para ahorrarse grandes caminadas, tal y como lo hacían todos los ángeles, abrió sus alas y decidió ver arriba del bosque. Su compañero no aparecía en su campo de visión, pero eso ya no le importaba. Pudo notar un lugar no muy lejos del bosque, por lo que supo que era Magnolia. Voló hasta ese lugar y aterrizó justo al frente de lo que parecía ser la entrada. Con grandes letras del abecedario inglés rojas, decía el nombre del pueblo. Suspiró, aliviada. Se preguntaba como iniciaría la búsqueda.

Portada completamente desgastada, fucsia y con tres letras negras; eran las características del libro que buscaba. ¿Tal vez, en una biblioteca? Ahora también tenía una duda, ¿los humanos siquiera tenían bibliotecas? Levy era una experta en cuanto a humanos se refería, debió preguntarle algunas cosas antes de tomar la misión…

Antes de que decidiera que hacer, algo fuerte rozó con su pierna. La miró y tenía una leve herida, esa herida no era de nada más que… Otro disparo sonó y esta vez fue muy cerca de su cabeza. Se agachó y tomó su arma. Blanca con detalles dorados, le recordaba al vestido que había visto. No era la primera vez que la empleaba en un trabajo, pero en la mayoría Gray siempre estaba ahí para cuidarle la espalda, ahora debía hacerlo sola. Miró alrededor, con mucho cuidado, notó una sombra arriba del techo de una iglesia. Se escondió tras un arbusto, huyendo de múltiples disparos. Era uno, pero era rápido. Su primer encuentro con un demonio, completamente sola… Salió por un momento, menos de un segundo y disparó para volver a esconderse. Los disparos siguieron, así que no debió haberle dado en un punto vital.

— ¿Qué, el angelito se esconde? —El demonio rió, era una voz femenina. Eso asustó levemente a Lucy—. Pensé que erais más valientes. –Su determinación volvió. El demonio parecía estar muy cerca de su escondite, así que no serviría de nada esconderse. Salió, con su pistola sostenida con firmeza. El demonio efectivamente era mujer, tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Tenía un poco de maquillaje demás, pero eso no importaba. Traía un vestido azul marino y con un gran escote. Lucía menos atemorizante de lo que imaginaba, pero eso no hizo que bajara la guardia.

—T-tú, ¿tienes más compañeros aquí? –El demonio rió nuevamente. No estaba en posición de hacer preguntas, pues su rival también tenía su pistola negra apuntando hacia ella, solo que, a diferencia de Lucy, estaba tranquila y su mirada era juguetona.

—Por desgracia, no. Pero me pregunto lo mismo… —caminó alrededor de ella, sin dejar de apuntar su pistola, Lucy hacía lo mismo—. Mi nombre es Minerva, un gusto. —Sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo que eso le causaba más temor.

—No pedí tu nombre, ni te daré el mío. —Minerva la miró determinadamente, y abrió los ojos al notar algo. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, y esperaba que no fuera malo. Sus alas estaban descubiertas, sus blancas y puras alas, listas para volar en cualquier momento. Las del demonio se encontraban en igual estado, ambas sabían que si las cosas resultaban feas podían escapar.

— ¿Sabes? No es necesario luchar. –Guardó el arma, para la sorpresa de Lucy, pero ella no hizo lo mismo. Después de todo, somos como hermanos, ¿no? La rubia negó una y otra vez.

— ¡Un demonio no tiene comparación con un ángel! —contestó gritando. Otra carcajada por parte de la peli-negra.

—Eres nueva, está claro. —Se le acercó, pero por alguna extraña razón, Lucy no hizo nada, incluso bajó el arma. Minerva la tomó de la barbilla y conectó la mirada café con la negra—. Los demonios somos ángeles caídos. —informó. Lucy negó, incrédula.

—Si fue un intentó para asustarme, has fallado. —De nuevo, la pistola estaba sobre Minera. La peli-negra se alejó y he ahí de nuevo la sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Cree lo que quieras, eso te hace ignorante. –Minerva se alejó del suelo por unos centímetros y Lucy no dudó en disparar. Le dio en una pierna. El demonio, hecho furia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó su pistola y le dio justo en su ala izquierda. Se alejó volando, con dificultad por el dolor de su pierna, dejando a Lucy tirada y herida.

Revisó su herida, podía ocultar sus alas pero no eliminar el dolor, la pérdida de sangre y mucho menos volar, así que decidió caminar por el pueblo, en busca de algo para curar sus heridas. ¿De dónde había salido ese demonio, acaso no había ninguno? Después resolvería sus dudas, pues el dolor no le dejaba pensar bien. Empezaba tener frío, Juvia más de una vez había predicho eso por el uso de poca ropa de la rubia. Tan solo un top largo hasta la cintura, y unos pantalones muy cortos. Se rindió y cayó sentada al suelo, al menos la luz del amanecer estaba llegando, todo estaría mejor… Los humanos salían de sus casas, sin notar su presencia y no le importaba. Tirada en el suelo, cansado e herida… ¿Qué podía ser peor?

— ¿Estás bien? —Al principio ignoró eso, era una voz humana y por lo tanto no estaba dirigida a ella—. ¿Te puedo ayudar? —Volteó a ver, por mera curiosidad y se encontró con una mirada dorada. Había un chico con cabellos rosas, viéndola con preocupación.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¡Por favor! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

Con una mirada dorada, llena de preocupación, la observó. Lucy no sabía qué hacer, sus ojos chocolates estaban confundidos y asustados ante la presencia del joven humano, porque, a pesar de su vestimenta negra, ningún demonio podría tener tal mirada con tanta bondad. Pero al ser humano, era imposible que la viera. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía pensar con esa mirada clavada en ella. Por sus ropas negras, Lucy suponía que era un noble, un humano de alto rango. ¿Sabía él que ella era un ángel?, según Levy, su ropa no era apropiada para la época humana actual, pues ellos estaban "atrasados". No habían muchas personas a su alrededor, solo él y ella. El joven se le acercó y le tendió su mano, cubierta por un guante fino y de color negro. Aunque sus alas permanecían ocultas, había sangre goteando en su pierna, él lo podía ver fácilmente y es por eso que estaba preocupado.

El contacto entre ellos estaba prohibido, debía retirarse inmediatamente y denunciar lo sucedido, pero estaba herida y débil. ¿Qué pasaría si Minerva planeaba traer a sus amigos hasta ella? Sin pensarlo más, aceptó la mano del peli-rosado.

* * *

Se miró al espejo, fascinada por el vestido que llevaba. Era de un color rosado crema. Dio media vuelta para poder verse mejor, no pensó que serían tan cómodos. Los finos guantes de seda eran suaves. Los ángeles se cambiaban de ropa cada siglo, los ángeles _mortales_ como ella cada dos o tres años hasta volverse inmortales. No había usado muchas ropas en su vida, así que eso le impresionaba. Había pedido un vestido de cualquier color menos negro, y le habían escuchado. Nunca pensó que tendría otro color favorito además del puro blanco, pero el rosa le llamaba mucho la atención.

— ¿Vosotros los ángeles usáis este tipo de ropa? –preguntó Natsu entrando a la habitación. Él, aunque nunca antes había visto a un ángel, la reconoció de inmediato. Su corazón latía fuertemente al recordar que él la había ayudado a pesar de no ser humana.

—Bueno, sólo los alto rango usan este tipo de ropas… —Se sonrojó levemente cuando volteó a verlo—. ¿De dónde la has sacado? Según tengo entendido, los hombres humanos no estáis acostumbrados a esto. —Natsu rió ante su comentario.

—Eran de mi madre. —El peli-rosado sonrió con algo de nostalgia, pero a la vez con tristeza. Lucy sabía lo que eso significaba.

— ¿Ella está…?

—Sí, muerta, al igual que mi padre. Murieron hace un mes. —Un silencio incomodo se presentó en la habitación. Natsu decidió romperlo— ¿Cómo nacéis vosotros? ¿Tenéis padres?

—O-oh. Bueno… —Lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, era Gray, aunque estaba claro que él no lo era—. Verás, tanto humanos como ángeles nacen de la misma forma; el Árbol de la Vida, mejor conocido como Dios. —Natsu centró su atención en ella, poniéndola algo... ¿incomoda?—. Cuando alguien muere, su alma es regresada al árbol y tiempo después renace, ya sea como ángel o humano. Las almas de los humanos van al vientre de una mujer que esté en condiciones, mientras que los de los ángeles se quedan en el cielo. _Dios_ ha iniciado un nuevo proyecto con la esperanza de humanizar a los de nuestra raza, ya que muchos se sienten demasiado superiores a los humanos por ciertos motivos. Han creado ángeles como yo que crecen hasta cierta edad, para que los demás aprecien y conozcan un poco de la vida humana. —terminó de explicar. ¡¿Pero qué había dicho?! No podía haberle dado tanta información a un mortal. Él no pareció muy impresionado, como si ya lo hubiera sabido...

—Tal y como mi hermano me lo había contado… —Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre ese tal hermano, la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de cabellera albina y una mirada zafiro entró con una bandeja de plata en las manos. Reconocía el dulce olor de manzanas en ella, la comida favorita de los ángeles.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? —Ambos negaron, pareciendo aliviar a Mirajane—. Señorita Heartfilia, amo Natsu, os recuerdo que no es muy apropiado que jóvenes como vosotros estéis asolas, al menos de que… —Lucy se sonrojó intensamente mientras que Natsu permaneció indiferente ante el comentario de su sirvienta. La dulce mirada de Mirajane no concordaba con las palabras que acababa de decir.

Heartfilia, Natsu le había creado la identidad falsa de una joven noble que venía del continente de Álvarez. El apellido le gustaba. Llevaba tan solo una semana ahí, Gray no se preocuparía en tan poco tiempo. Mirajane dejó la bandeja en una mesita y se retiró

— ¿Tus alas están bien? –Él vio sus alas, dijo que él no tenía muchos conocimientos médicos y aun así hizo un excelente trabajo. Aunque no podría volar en algunas semanas, al menos sus alas no estarían en peligro. Asintió, mientras tomaba un pedazo de manzana y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Tal y como suponía, los humanos eran muy diferentes y a la vez muy parecidos a los ángeles. Natsu, fuera de la mansión y donde nadie lo conocía, era completamente opuesto al que conocía. Comía sin educación alguna una gran pila de comida mientras que ella lo miraba, sorprendida. Ni siquiera los de su raza comían tanto…

— ¿No vas a comer nada? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Lo haré, sólo me impresiona tu… comportamiento. —Aunque para cualquier persona con sentido común, esto le parecería desagradable, a ella le parecía tierno. Eso sí, sorprendente para alguien como Natsu.

—Soy un noble, por el bien del nombre de mi familia debo actuar como tal. —Nuevamente tomó madurez— ¡Pero es muy aburrido! Afuera de la mansión puedo hacer otras cosas. —Lucy lo comprendió. Había pedido una tarta de fresa, una pequeña porción, mientras que Natsu platos llenos de carne, capaces de llenar completamente a tres personas. La poca gente en el restaurante los miraba impresionados, le dio un poco de pena que los humanos tuvieran esa impresión de ellos.

Al terminar, Natsu pagó todo y se retiraron. Natsu quería que explorase la ciudad, ella había aprovechado eso para seguir en la búsqueda del libro. No se atrevía a decirle a Natsu sobre ello, ya lo había involucrado demasiado. Llegaron hasta lo que Natsu llamaba "feria" y él la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta dentro. Había muchas atracciones, juegos y un sinfín de cosas interesantes para ella, y al parecer, también para el Dragneel. Ambos tenían caras llenas de brillo y emoción, como si fueran niños pequeños. Exploraron cada rincón, hasta que llegaron a un puesto.

— ¡Señorita! —Un hombre llamó la atención de ambos. Tenía un cabello azul y una barba sin afeitar por semanas, se notaba que tenía unos cuarenta años o un poco más. Lucy se señaló a sí misma, y el hombre asintió y le hizo una seña a los dos para que se acercaran. Su puesto trataba de un tiro al blanco. Lucy notó que Natsu miraba con anhelo un anillo gris con una flor plateada en el medio—. Si logras acertar en el blanco, lo que quieras de aquí será tuyo. —Le ofreció una pistola de juguete y Natsu aún tenía la mirada en la sortija. El hombre tenía una mirada divertida, se podía ver como estaba seguro de que ella fallaría en todos los blancos. Sonrió internamente y cogió la pistola, aceptando el reto. Eran tres blancos, aproximadamente a, irónicamente, tres metros de ellos. Natsu la veía curiosa, pero ella estaba tranquila.

—Hasta el momento nadie ha ganado. —informó el hombre de cabellos azules, intentaba ponerla nerviosa para tener menos posibilidades de acertar. Ni siquiera necesitó cerrar un ojo para visualizar mejor, con gran habilidad y con pocos movimientos, dio en el blanco. Natsu y el otro hombre parecieron asombrados, pero luego el Dragneel sonrió. Le entregó la pistola de juguete, y el peli-azul le preguntó que objeto quería. Sin pensarlo, dijo que el anillo blanco.

—Ten. —Le entregó el anillo a las manos del peli-rosado. Él pareció asombrado, pero después negó.

—Tú lo ganaste, ¿no? —Tomó una mano de la _Heartfilia_ y deslizó el anillo por uno de sus largos y finos dedos. Su corazón latió muy rápido, sus mejillas blancas se volvieron rojas por la acción de él. Natsu la miró con dulzura y sonrió con inocencia.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? El que su perdición se acercaba.

 **Bueno, si han leído la novela (que sólo se encuentra en inglés), pueden notar que es la escena donde Rin le da el anillo a Miku, consideraba esa parte demasiado relevante que no podía excluirla, aunque no todo será igual que la novela, planeo agregar más cosas.**

 **Hubiera subido este cap antes, pero se me borró y tuve que re-escribirlo :'(. Sorry, pero aquí lo tienen.**

 **¿Reviews? ¡Me ayudan mucho!**


End file.
